Evil-Doer's
This is the list of criminal companies / gangs etc. Basically people that for example, kill other people, sell drugs, smuggle arms, lauder money and trafficking. Racist, Extremists and Terrorist Organizations * Isis * Boko Haram * KKK * Reines Blut (Neo-Nazi Organizations) * The Aryan Brotherhood Street gangs African ethnicity * Black Badasses * Ghetto Ghouls * Money Kingz * Rolling 70's * Satan's Knight * Souljahs Boiz * Uptown Assassins * Vegas Kingz Asian ethnicity * Blue Squids * Dragon's Claw * Flying Tigers * Ghost Pandas * Jade Dragons * White Tiger European ethnicity * Dukes * Fettgesicht (Fatface) * Giftmacher (The poison makers) * London Baldies * Nordics * The Shamrocks * The Skinz * Van Vyris Boys Latin American ethnicity * Aztecs * Byzantine Latinos * Los Locos * Los Magnificos * Los Muertos * Los Toros Various ethnicity * The Alley Cats * The Baseball Bozo's * The Meatpackers * The Night Razors * The Queen’s Mutilators * The Roadmasters * The Romanov's Gang * The Zodiacs Secret Societies * ' '''Illuminati * Nippon Kaigi (Japan Illuminati) Drug Cartels * Barbarossa Cartel * Delgado Cartel * K.R.A.K. * La Noche * Mendoza Cartel * Ochoa Cartel * Snowman Brotherhood Motorcycle Gangs * The Angels * Dark Souls * Del Fuegos * Flaming Wheels * Grim Bastards * Iron Brotherhood * Los Lobos * One-eyed Snakes * Street Demons Paramilitary Organizations * Alramal Aldhahabia (Golden Sands) * Aryan Alliance * Crimson Jihad * El-Hazim * Free Europe * American Alliance of Military Armed Resistance (AAMAR) * Slavic Order (SO) * The Order * Red Guard (''Crvena Straža) * Sword of Islam * White Masks Prison Gangs * Aryan Dawn * Babyfaces * Black Nation * El Faziz * Purgators * The Smileys Other * Militia * Corrupt city officials''' ''' * Mugers * Assassins * Rapists * Psychopaths * Pedophiles * Politicians * Hitmans * Spies * Pirates Crime syndicates African-American organized crime * Stanfield Organization Afrikaner organized crime * Yoru-Gan Gang American Mafia * Castiglione crime family * Cesare crime family * Clemente crime family * Falcone crime family * Palermo crime family * Santadio crime family British firms * Collins Crew * Crisp Mob * Parkinson Firm Georgian mafia * Yugash crime family Irish Mob * Bridge Street Gang * Irish American Killers * O'Neill Crew * Sullivan crime family * Wound Ravens Jamaican posses and Yardies * Brotherhood of Jamaica * Screwface's Yardies Jewish Mob * Roth Cartel * Isaac's Jewish Mob Korean mafia * Jingweon Gang * K-Town * Kimchi Pakistani mafia * Sable Brothers Polish Mafia * Gang Świeżaków Russian mafia * Dimitri crime family * Petrovic Syndicate * Volk * Voronov Gang * Zavorotko Gang Serbian mafia * Vladimir's Gang Sicilian Mafia * Clemenza * Guilliano Family Triads and Tongs * 500 Immortals * Blue Dragon Triad * Dragon Claw Triad * Golden Triad * Liberty City Triad * Lucky Dragons * Ming Triad * New York Tong * Red Lotus Triad * Sons of Diyu * Sons of Dragons Turkish mafia * The Wolves Ukrainian mafia * Odessa Brotherhood Vietnamese gangs and Vietnamese mafias * Butterfly Men * Hanoi Người (Flower Men) Yakuza * Chicago Yakuza * Eien no (Eternal) * Ueno ClanCategory:Characters Category:Evil Characters